


will you see me (i've always been watching)

by kyungsoo_sama (orphan_account)



Series: my drabbles [12]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kyungsoo_sama
Summary: Minseok is Zitao's pupil. Will they, or rather, can they ever look each other in the eye?





	will you see me (i've always been watching)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so truly sorry for missing ur bday, i'm so sorry. for aaliyah. 12/9/16
> 
>  Also on [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1174185) and [LJ.](http://kyungsoo-sama.livejournal.com/8143.html)

The students are squirming in the summer heat, throwing looks of disapproval at their teacher Mr. Huang, who was writing on the blackboard......there was only one 'child' whose look wasn't that disapproving. _Hey, his ass looks good in them slacks!_

The bell rings all of a sudden, and the children shuffle around, hurriedly exiting the class. _Yes, we're still 'children', according to this fucking institution, despite being seventeen-year old men with needs,_ Minseok thinks, unbuttoning two of his shirt's buttons to relieve himself of the heat. He's taking it slow today, still packing his bag languidly, when all the 'children' of the class have already left for home. He feels a heated stare blaze upon him, making him squirm a little more in the summer heat. "Minseok, can you stay awhile?" The teacher's voice is rough and cracked, and a little..... _nervous?_

Footsteps close in towards him, winding through the unkempt benches in the empty class. Minseok still looks down, pretending to pack his bag, acutely aware of the teacher's unbroken stare. _Shit, he knows I wasn't listening in class. Well, I can't help it that his lips curl so sexily and his hips sway like-_

A hand roughly clamps down on his shoulder, hot and clammy, the sweat seeping through his thin cotton shirt into the skin on his shoulder. "It's about the homework." Minseok refuses to look up. _"Meet me in my office."_

And the teacher makes his way out, suavely stepping through the mess of a class, and out the door. Minseok finally looks up, staring at the retreating figure's tall silhouette. _Anything for you, Mr. Huang._

+

Minseok looks into the dirty mirror in the boy's washroom, slapping his cheeks again and again. It had been an hour since Mr. Huang had called him to his office, and Minseok had been loitering in the school's playground all the while. It was definitely _not_ the nerves of being with Mr. Huang (a) alone, (b) in a tiny room (c) whose door is closed. It was definitely not the imminent possibility of him blurting out his undying love for Mr. Huang's long legs, which was keeping him from going to Mr. Huang's office. _You can do this, you can do this._ Looking at his face in the mirror and slapping his face into reality for one last time, Minseok steps out of the boy's washroom, heading for Mr. Huang's office. Well, almost.

He wouldn't have noticed it, that long, drawn out, and loud sigh from the last bathroom stall, if not for his nerves which caused him to have ultra-sharp ears.

_"Agh!"_

Minseok steps back into the washroom, ears pricked.

 _"Aargh!"_ The sigh is now louder and it almost sounds painful.....

Minseok feels like he should help the person, maybe he's hurt, maybe he's bleeding, maybe he's stuck and locked inside and-

"You've kept me waiting for over an hour..... _ah_.....I just cannot wait anymore - _Oh my goodness - Argh!"_ Minseok's blood freezes. Its Mr. Huang's voice: tight, drawn out and a little high pitched right now. _Thank the lord there's noone in the school building to hear Mr. Huang jacking off to his girlfriend right now._

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't wait for you.... _aah_.....but I still want you so bad...." Minseok's heart sinks further because there's only so much an infatuated student can handle. It's basically the limit when you hear your year-long crush moaning due to someone else. That too, some other girl. Minseok's hopes aren't just _dashed_ ; they have been _razed_ to the ground.

He tightly grips the seams of his uniform shirt and promptly walks out of the washroom, to Mr. Huang's office. He cannot tolerate the torture anymore, and, definitely, it's the last time he's ever going to see his teacher alone. So, he might as well tell him a silent goodbye.....

Minseok, clutching his books tightly runs all the way to Mr. Huang’s office, a tiny tear escaping the corner of his left eye. And finally, he reached the door, and the metal plaque reads: _Mr. Huang Zitao, Student Co-ordinator and Head of English Department._

He pushes it in quietly and seats himself on a chair. He could hold on no longer and cries, tears gushing down his cheeks in little pearly rivulets. _Thank God noone can hear me, now that the only one in the building is the one I love, busy jacking himself off to some bitch,_ Minseok thinks bitterly.

_______

It sure feels awkward, when the _one_ person dominating your mind, its thoughts, its dreams, your body ~~and its nether regions~~ suddenly faces you right in your little shrine, your little cave, your shelter where noone can disturb you, where work is worship.

Zitao had opened the door to his little cramped office, and he finds Minseok, sitting quietly, sniffling a little......and do his eyes look a bit red? Was he crying?

"Sir...” Minseok starts. "You asked about my homew-

The lump in his throat refuses to go down, and his voice cracks mid-sentence. Zitao is looking down at him with a strange expression on his face, which Minseok cannot decipher. Minseok steels himself for a scolding along the lines of _I asked for you an hour ago, you're very early._ "Forget the homework."

It's barely a whisper, a little air breathed out of Mr. Huang's shapely lips, but Minseok catches it, and looks up at his teacher. _"Sir?"_

"Do you...” Zitao stumbles mid-sentence, as nervous as the kid before him. "Are you....um....dating anyone?"

_What? Did Mr. Huang just ask me about my love life? The fuck...._

"No, sir...." Minseok started out, shyly. But he decided to drop a tiny hint: "I broke up with my boyfriend last year." Minseok can still remember Jongin's words: _You're in love with someone else, someone unattainable, and that's why you have this, horrible, horrible, pining look about you. We can't continue this, not when someone else is the top priority in your head._ That "someone else" was none other than his English teacher.

Wait.....did he just catch something on Mr. Huang's face? A quirk of those lips, a tiny..... _smile?_

"Once I get out of this campus", Zitao begins, treading on unsure ground. "Once I'm out of here....you do realize I'm just another man, a few years elder to you?"

Minseok is caught point-blank. He can't place his teacher's words; he just can't connect the dots. So, looking up at his teacher with slightly wide eyes, he dumbly says: "Yes, sir."

Zitao groans, staring incredulously at his pupil. He runs a hand through his hair, smiling, and falling in love with the innocent look on his student's face. He slashes the air in front of him, symbolic of breaking all those barriers standing between teacher and pupil, now man-to-man. "Stop it with the _'sir's_ and the _Mr. Huang's._ " Zitao hold out his hand to Minseok.

Minseok stands up immediately, and with some weird courage, he blurts out, "Will you date me, Tao?"


End file.
